The Stranger
Summary The Stranger, known by his actual name of Finnigan, is a powerful Paragon of mankind, a god-touched hero, Chosen of Myrland. He is among the rare few beings allowed to represent that god on this plane of existence. The Stranger has dedicated his life to his task, and vicariously, to the goals of the Hunters, a sect of strange warriors mixing magic and metal to keep the beastly threat at bay. He is a talent scout of sorts, recruiting worthy adventurers in the name of the Baron of Lordran. Some such adventurers include Meck, Pinkie, and Bayhard, as well as their allies. |-|False Goblin King Arc= Upon coming to the Borderlands to find worthy candidates to recruit to Lordran's forces (as well as sure up the acquisition of the area for the Research Commission), Stranger was assigned to lead one of seven parties in the area, with his own being sent to a local goblin kingdom. While the party dealt with most threats, Stranger focused on providing occasional support and tearing through the goblinoid forces by brute force, managing to incite a civil war by whispering sweet lies into the ears of a lieutenant to Rykx. The Stranger himself was responsible for over a hundred dead goblins by the time the small war was over. Appearance The Stranger's appearance is heavily shrouded, keeping most skin covered and wearing a mask at all times, to the point of never eating or sleeping. His actual appearance bears resemblance to standard leather armor but with severe alterations- looking through records regarding the Stranger throughout time, it seems his clothes have varied greatly but bear the same general resemblance. His coats are lined with items and tools, as well as his strange metallic wands and other foreign magic objects. Personality Stranger is sarcastic and blatantly overly confident with his abilities- he understands his importance and actively points out that others around him need him more than he would need any of them. That said, to his equals, or even those he has taken a liking to, he is overly generous and kind- to the point of giving all treasures to them and taking no rewards for his deeds. He finds struggling amusing, if only because he enjoys the attempt. He is totally dedicated to his cause of The Hunters as it was decreed to him by Myrland himself. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Finnigan, The Stranger Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: Unknown, records date back to 392 AR Classification: Human Hunter Date of Birth: Unknown, at least sometime in sometime earlier than 370 AR Birthplace: Longspear, Keoland Weight: 72.81 kg Height: 195.58 cm Eye Color: ??? Hair Color: ??? Values: Strength, Loyalty, Magic Martial Status: ??? Status: Alive Affiliation: The Hunters, Followers of Myrland Previous Affiliation: The Gunslingers Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: At least Low 7-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Trick Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Sound Manipulation, Limited Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Resistance to a wide variety of things, Telekinesis, Grease Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Information Analysis, Homing Attack, Flight, Illusion Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Limited Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Portal Creation, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Telepathy, Madness Manipulation (Type 4), Longevity, Lock Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Invisibility, Paralysis, Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Blood Manipulation, Moonlight Manipulation, Scrying and Magic Nullification, Aura, Summoning, Necromancy, Sleep Manipulation, Intangibility, Limited Time Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Adhesivity, Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+ (Vastly superior to the characters that fought the Desert Djinni) Speed: Hypersonic (Far superior to the characters capable of dodging Melf's Minute Meteors), Hypersonic+ via Speed Amp (Doubles his speed) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Golden Protectors, who can clam boulders at mach speeds) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level+ (Can easily tank impacts similar to those of the Desert Djinni) Stamina: Limitless, thanks to the magic in his mask he requires no sleep, and no food, and can simply continue indefinitely as if just awoken Range: Up to hundreds of meters with certain attacks Standard Equipment: * Ring of Unrest: The wearer need not rest or eat, and will remain perfectly healthy. * Mask of Astera: This intelligent artifact speaks directly to Finnigan, offering him guidance. The mask affords Stranger with several abilities, notably speaking many languages, detecting those near death, and seeing perfectly in the dark. * Figurine of Wondrous Power: A silver raven figure transforms into a living metallic raven that acts as a messenger and scout for Finn. * Treated Armor: His armor is treated to resist fire attacks completely, and remains unscathed even in lava. * Metallic Wand: This metallic wand fires explosive shots, piercing through magical defenses. * Blades of Mercy: An arcane shortsword that splits into two silver daggers. * Tanglefoot Bag: Thrown once to cover an area in a sticky adhesive, keeping enemies stuck there. * Antitoxin: Used by Finn to counter nearly any poison. * Spellbook: This large book holds Finn's many secrets. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, Finnigan is gifted with the intelligence of the gods themselves, and has access to Myrland's libraries of knowledge Weaknesses: A limited, albeit very large, pool of spell points Feats: * Slew a hundred goblinoids on his own Notable Attacks/Techniques: WIP Note: This character is a major NPC in an ongoing campaign. Gallery StrangerAgain.png|A portrait of The Stranger done by a local artist oldstranger.png|An old picture of The Stranger, done from a past era Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Masked Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Dagger Users Category:Gun Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Grease Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Life Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Madness Users Category:Lock Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Blood Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Necromancers Category:Sleep Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Holy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages